


It's Just Destiny

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Is Working It, F/M, First Meeting, Ichabbie Weekend, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: In the midst of it, he was in tatters. A dirty prisoner in a completely strange surrounding. He was her captive. And yet, she was his beacon of hope. A dead man awoken in body, and by her awoken in soul. #IchabbieWeekend #AbbieMillsIsWorkingIt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad and not what I expected myself to post. But heartfelt all the same. Or mostly wilful headcanon and shipping. Whatever, who needs canon? Ichabbie forever!

His coat was placed over his shoulders, since his hands were still shackled in front of him. Then they handed him over in Lieutenant Mills’ custody. 

The crown of the Lieutenant’s head reached up to the hollow of Ichabod’s throat. She was minute and feminine. Her way of handling him was professional and detached. Yet, her presence next to him and the way she casually placed her small hand on his elbow as they walked instantly told him of her boundless strength. 

It was muscular. As if her hand could read his every move. As if his body was made to obey hers. 

It was spiritual. This small, doll-like Lieutenant had a strength and presence unlike anyone he had ever known. Considering his travels, his knowledge and his experiences, the notion ought to be absurd and scoffed at. He could not. 

She was like a bottled up force by his side. He could usually tell if he had met anyone who could give him a proper challenge; both in battle and intellectually. How was it possible that this tiny, beautiful woman who he had taken for a child when she entered the cell block, so quickly made him feel that he had found his match? 

In the midst of it, he was in tatters. A dirty prisoner in a completely strange surrounding. He was her captive. And yet, she was his beacon of hope. A dead man awoken in body, and by her awoken in soul. 

She was striking in her beauty. It would be foolish to even try to deny it; her large round eyes as she addressed him for the first time, her deep, rich skin - the hour-glass figure that the plain uniform could not hide. The legs alone...! (He had to lower his head and battle the rising blush on his cheeks.) Raven-wing hair and generous lips. A strong, yet so melodious voice. Though her language was the same as his, very little of what she said made any sense to him. But he quickly noticed one thing: she listened, she heard – and she understood it all. 

Furthermore, she would not hesitate to break the rules. He decided to not analyse how that aspect made her even more attractive. He was no fool. Nor did he need to act like one. She would so quickly and rightfully put him in his place if he had shown signs of having forgotten that he was a gentleman, born and bred. But he had to smile in satisfaction. 

He could read her by everything she would and would not say. But so could she, regarding him. She saw that he spoke the truth, but that did not mean that she was immediately putting her faith in him. She was no fool either. 

He knew not how to convince her yet. But he knew it had to happen. If his former life had taught him anything, it was to recognise when destiny stepped in. 

In the midst of all the overwhelming confusion, he could still see it: Abbie Mills was that destiny.


End file.
